Star Clan
The Star Clan (星の一族, Hoshi no Ichizoku) refers to a mysterious group of people who appear in the Harukanaru Toki no Naka de series. Servants of the White Dragon Priestess for generations, they are charged with being her support for her duties, such as providing her protection, hospitality, or information about her surroundings. Their exact origins are shrouded in mystery and never fully explained throughout the series. Role in Games Since ancient times, the members of the clan have possessed the ability to read the flow of energy throughout the world. They are proficient spiritual users who can manifest their powers in two ways: by foretelling the future or by identifying and manipulating energy. Most members fall into the former category, though the practice of this ability varies on the individual. During ancient times, users were able to study magical scrolls called Akasha (概定伝承). These scrolls were authored by the White Dragon and were written in an archaic text. Members of the Star Clan were trained to decipher each scroll's contents, thus leading them to be advisors to royalty. Later generations could achieve the same results by performing divinations and fortunes or by dreaming the future. Results aren't always viewed with utter clarity, so their powers are closer to extrasensory perception rather than precognition. Those who are talented with seeing the flow of energy can manifest energy into a physical shape. They can inform a priestess of nearby defilements and treat them accordingly. Talented users can create a flower of purified energy to enhance a priestess's powers while additionally cleansing her of curses or other spiritual taints. If need be, the Star Clan members can also create a magical barrier to guard the priestess's dwelling from being attacked by malevolent spirits. Aside from being servants, Star Clan members scribe each priestess's activities in as much detail as possible. Records are kept and treasured in the parallel world, reminding members of their duties throughout the ages. They are also entrusted with protecting the Dragon Gems (龍の宝玉, Ryu no Gyoku), magical gems which are empowered with a portion of the White Dragon's blessings. These gems inform the Star Clan members of the White Dragon Priestess's arrival into their world and affirms her identity. Eight Dragon Gems are granted to the Eight Guardians. Once the men have fulfilled their duty, however, the gems leave their bodies and return to the Star Clan's safekeeping. If the situation is dire, members can perform a ceremony to summon the White Dragon Priestess to the parallel world. Known Individuals They once coexisted with several users but, for some unexplained reason, the Star Clan numbers have dwindled as time passed. Star Clan members have since been rare for each era as few users are able to pass on their talents. Only members within the same bloodline can pass their powers onto another generation. Star Clan users have a history of being predominately women, but males have been gifted with the same capabilities. If siblings are born, the powers may be split between them. *Fujihime *Misono Fujiwara *Yukari Fujiwara *Sumire Arikawa *Masaomi Arikawa (latent) *Yuzuru Arikawa *Hiiragi *Sainokimi *Shun Kiryu *Sou Kiryu *Rindou *Kudan Hagio Category: Neoromance Glossary